


Control Yourself

by kakashizgirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Humor, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakashizgirl/pseuds/kakashizgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke's desires finally get the best of him at school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control Yourself

“Now keep your voice down, Sasuke,” Itachi whispered against his baby brother’s ear, the black hair, soft as silk tickling his lips as he spoke. Sasuke nodded obediently but Itachi still had his doubts about the boy’s ability to keep it down in a public place.*

~ ~ ~

They had been in the school library studying for finals after school one chilly autumn afternoon. It had been Itachi’s idea to stay after school that day, and Sasuke had wasted the first thirty minutes of their study-time in a fitful pout. 

He had hinted to his older brother that he had other plans after school which included Itachi, some lube, and his mattress, but the elder had succeeded in pissing him off by explaining how making good grades on his finals were more important at the moment than his love of cock.

Itachi had finally had all he could stand of the sulking and curtly slammed his book shut, their matching exquisite black eyes meeting point-blank beneath the warm recessed halogen lighting that graced the new library at the elite private school they attended called Emperor‘s Cross. 

“Come with me,” the grip on Sasuke’s arm was sure to leave bruises tomorrow where Itachi’s cruel fingertips pressed painfully into his younger brother’s tender flesh even through the white pinpoint oxford that was a staple of their school uniform.

The way Itachi looked when he was irritated made a shiver drizzle down Sasuke’s spine like burning ice water. The look on his face told Sasuke, ‘*I’m sick of you acting like a little bitch, and I’m about to prove it to you by giving you just what you want.*’ 

“Nii-san…” Sasuke whispered in pained disbelief, but was unable to finish his sentence as he was jerked up from his seat and practically drug to the restroom in the reference section, which was thankfully all but deserted that late in the evening.

“Itachi… stop. You’re hurting me,” Sasuke whimpered as his irritated older brother slammed the door open to the girl’s restroom and he found himself with his back against the wall and the warm hardness of Itachi against him. 

“You know it drives me wild when you pout, Sasuke,” he breathed against his mouth, tasting and eating hungrily at the younger boy’s lips. “It makes me want to fuck the hell out of you.” As his kisses grew more and more passionate, his tongue slid deeper and more aggressively into Sasuke’s willing mouth.

The younger teen couldn’t help but smile beneath Itachi’s harsh touches. Pouting always worked when he was a kid, and it still came through for him today. He knew exactly how to work Itachi into a sexual frenzy and then sit back and let Itachi pour out the well-deserved ‘wrath’ on him. 

Sasuke whined out letting his head fall back as voracious kisses found their way down his neck to bite at his collar bone. 

Itachi was quickly and deftly working the buttons loose on Sasuke’s school uniform shirt revealing the soft white flesh that he so badly wanted to get his hands on. 

“Sasuke… you really need to learn to control yourself…” Itachi murmured teasingly as he took one hardening pink nipple between his teeth and bit down on it, effectively making Sasuke arch seductively against him. “Mmm… you like it when I’m rough.”

“Ahh… kamii...please… we should go into one of the…” he motioned towards one of the stalls. His heart was hammering in his chest. “Anyone could come in at any moment.”

“Nnnh… I don’t care,” Itachi was making fast work of the dark colored trousers that were pressed uncomfortably against Sasuke’s erect length. 

“But… what if someone comes in… what if Lia-Sensei comes in?” 

“I made sure she was busy at her computer before I pulled you in here,” Itachi muttered, referring to the librarian, who was a friend of Mikoto’s named Lia Liang. “Besides… I have a feeling that she wouldn’t mind catching us ‘in the act’, Sasuke. She’s always been sweet on the Uchiha boys, you know,” Itachi slid his brother’s pants and underwear down around his ankles, coaxing Sasuke to step out of them leaving him wearing nothing but his shirt, now hanging wide open, and his socks and shoes. 

“Let me take my shoes off…” Sasuke panted. 

“No… leave them on… it’s sexier…” Itachi purred before taking Sasuke’s cock in his hand and pressing his forefinger roughly into the slit, causing Sasuke to moan in pleasure. 

Itachi was quite unable to take in his surroundings fully as he wrapped his lips around his baby brother’s dripping cock, suckling sensually at the head, massaging the underside of its swollenness with a velvety tongue. He had pulled his otouto into the ladies restroom, solely out of convenience, because it was the first one they had came to, and he was realizing with mounting irritation how much nicer the bathroom for females was than the one for males. Especially since the females at this school were limited only to the instructors with it being an all boy’s preparatory school.

The room was decorated in a posh and elegant manner complete with a sitting area in the entrance of the bathroom with a fine pink silk sofa and a dainty cherrywood occasional table with magazines across from a wall of mirrors for primping and preening that women were supposedly known for. Itachi mentally scoffed, imagining how much time he spent in front of the mirror and made a mental note to be pissed about the superior décor of the women’s restroom versus the men’s once he was finished with Sasuke. 

“Mmm…” Itachi hummed around Sasuke’s length vibrating him to his very core, as the boy let his head fall back, his eyes slipping closed in satisfaction as Itachi deep throated the whole of his cock. He could literally feel his brother’s breathing in the tight black curls that graced the skin at the base of his shaft. In his reeling mind, he was dizzyingly aware of the squelching wet noises that emanated from the area where Itachi nudged against his pubic hair with his nose, effectively letting his saliva mingle with his brother’s precome, causing it to pool and run down his balls. 

Sasuke looked down at his nii-san through eyes that were heavy and hazy with lust. He watched as Itachi went up and down on his cock, his eyes closed, his moist sensual lips wrapped tightly around his aching length, up and down… up… and down... 

Within minutes Sasuke could feel that sweet warmth teasing and curling in his abdomen, signaling the beginnings of his building orgasm. “Oh, suck it, nii-chan…” he murmured under his breath, clutching at the silken black locks that fell all around Itachi’s strong shoulders. 

He needed to feel his release, and he needed to come in this delicious wet heat that surrounded him, but more than that, he needed for his brother to pound him with unnecessary roughness. He was hard pressed to explain the uncontrollable desires that often overwhelmed him for his brother to take him and take him hard; but the hunger was there, and it was quite uncontainable at times.

~ ~ ~

He had shot his first load deep into Itachi’s throat, moaning and whimpering like a little slut as he met his climax. Promptly thereafter, his brother had thrown him onto the pink brocade couch, forcing him to lie back, while Itachi lifted his ass high into the air, forcing his legs back so that his feet were behind his head. It was a rather uncomfortable position, but the way Itachi was being so forceful with him had his head spinning and his cock growing stiff again almost instantly. 

The strain in which that positioning placed the younger teen in, had in no way adversely affected the older one. It only perfected the situation for him, because now his otouto’s adorable pink pucker, shimmering and quivering greedily in the soft romantic lighting of the ‘girl’s bathroom’ was in the ideal position for Itachi to run his tongue teasingly against it. 

His mouth watering to taste more of his baby brother, Itachi slicked the creasy little hole, reveling in that warm heady taste that belonged only to Sasuke. He felt the soft showerings of ecstasy descending over his flesh as his tongue delved into Sasuke’s tight heat. Itachi’s black-purple fingernails pressed needfully into his brother’s milky white skin leaving angry red marks in their wake as his other hand massaged Sasuke’s smooth round balls, marveling at how tight they were, pulsing warmly with need. 

“Kami, Itachi,” he moaned from the position that could best be described as head over heels. He felt unbearably exposed and highly embarrassed at the thought that any *woman* could walk in now at any time and find them, but more especially him in this awkward sexual position with his nii-san making love to his ass with his mouth.  
His cheeks were excruciatingly hot, and he could feel the light sheen of sweat that had seemingly broken out over his entire body from one second to the next.

Itachi was undaunted, forging onward with his expert rimming Sasuke so loved. The soft sighs and whimpers issuing from his otouto’s moistened pink lips was proof positive that he was becoming completely lost in the sensations of Itachi’s tongue in his ass.

“Forgive me, nii-chan…” Sasuke moaned softly seemingly from out of nowhere. 

“For what?” Itachi breathed against the heated flesh that throbbed sweetly against his lips, thrusting two fingers deep into his baby brother.

“For being… ghhh… so horny all the time…” his final phrase came out as nothing more than an enraptured ghost of a whisper as Itachi’s fingertips instantly found that magical nub on the inside of his passage and began to massage it tenderly-- a technique that drove Sasuke very nearly insane with arousal. 

He felt his brother’s deviously sexy smile playing at the corners of that talented mouth, and before he knew it, he was quickly dancing on the edge of release again, fisting at his own erection as Itachi worked him into a maddening frenzy of lust. 

“Please Itachi-nii…” he whined out, “I need your cock inside me…” 

Itachi watched from above with an amused, albeit wildly hungry look on his face. He pulled his fingers from Sasuke’s backside and hastily managed to get his pants down around his hips, hauling out his massive cock. A cock that completely seemed to have a mind of its own, a cock that was always *more than willing* to do exactly as Sasuke asked. 

“You’re so pretty when you beg, otouto,” came the rough whisper as Sasuke was roughly pulled into his lap and positioned over his thrumming cock. “So, so pretty.” Itachi’s words were lost in the dark strands of beautiful black that hung like curtains on each side of the younger teen’s face, concealing the delicately sensual features as he hung his head to focus on positioning himself onto his brother’s dick. 

“Now keep your voice down, Sasuke,” Itachi whispered against his baby brother’s ear, the black hair, soft as silk tickling his lips as he spoke. Sasuke nodded obediently but Itachi still had his doubts about the boy’s ability to keep it down in a public place.

He found that Itachi was well lubricated with his own juices and that suited Sasuke just fine. Itachi had taken him without lube on more than one occasion, and he was so horny at this point, if penetration hurt, then so be it. 

The one thing he wanted, no, *needed* more than anything else at this moment was for Itachi to fill him up until he ruptured, like an erotic blossom waiting for the rain, so full and ripe, aching for its time to burst open, with such beauty and tantalizing sweetness. This was how Itachi made him feel, over and over and he could never get enough of that feeling… and that was why he always felt overturned with desire whenever he was around Itachi. 

As he slid down on his brother’s hard length, he let his head fall back, reveling in the feeling of being filled so full by Itachi. His insides always felt as if they just couldn’t hold anymore each time Itachi took him, he stretched him so wide, quite to his limits, and Sasuke loved that feeling. 

He loved the way it felt as he rose up and let himself fall back down, over and over at a pleasing pace. The luscious friction of his brother's swollen cock rubbing against his insides, making him feel needy and out of control was more than he could handle.

“Nnnh… that’s it otouto. Ride my cock,” Itachi’s voice was husky and heavy with lust as his fingertips dug into Sasuke’s hips helping his baby brother along. 

“Kami, nii-san I feel so full and so hot…”

“Yeah… you love my cock,” Itachi panted. “I know you do...”

Their bodies connected flush together over and over again. Sasuke’s balls slapped deliciously against Itachi’s lower abdomen each time he made contact. Itachi’s pubic hair tickled his overly sensitive skin and the look of pained ecstasy on Itachi’s face was driving him into that familiar realm of carnality he longed to visit. 

Itachi slowed his rhythm, needing to feel more, and Sasuke wrapped his arms around his brother’s neck, running his fingers gently through the long black hair, feeling it, desiring it. He placed soft warm kisses on Itachi’s lips, gentle wet lickings against that teasing mouth. The mouth that he needed like he needed air, breathing hot sweet breath across his face, thrilling him, exciting him. 

He could feel Itachi’s fingers splayed across his ass cheeks, spreading him, groping him… kneading him. It felt so so good. 

And then he heard them… *footsteps*. Someone was coming. “Fuck, someone’s coming,” Sasuke whispered. 

Itachi grinned cunningly at his baby brother. His eyes were filled with dark playfulness as he angled his hips just *slightly*, knowingly thrusting in *just so*, so that the head of his cock rammed against Sasuke’s prostate. Reaching up to grip Sasuke’s hair in the back, he pulled the boy’s head back roughly as he slammed his hips up into his baby brother, over and over again. 

Sasuke completely lost it. If there was one thing he couldn’t take, it was Itachi stimulating him like this-- this forcefully, this relentlessly. His cries became louder and more intensely passionate as his sexy brother violently pounded into him. 

“Itachiii, I’m gonna come… please… touch me!” Sasuke’s broken words mingled with lustful heated panting pushed Itachi to the brink.

He wrapped his hand around his otouto’s crying cock, groaning at the feeling as Sasuke’s load burst forth in hot white ribbons. The sweet cream filled his hand, as the muscles inside Sasuke’s ass throbbed lovingly against his cock, massaging Itachi’s dick, pulling him into that wild and wonderful place, blowing his mind and searing his soul That place where he and his baby brother were a singular entity… where they became one.

His release came heavy and deep inside Sasuke and the only sight before his eyes was the orgasmic face of his beautiful otouto, the only sounds were his beautiful otouto’s sighs. 

As Sasuke collapsed in a boneless heap on Itachi’s chest, Itachi blinked, trying to focus, catching sight of the wooden door to the girl’s bathroom slipping quietly closed, as the young dark haired librarian disappeared.

“… fffuck,” the elder teen groaned, softly stroking Sasuke’s sweat-dampened hair in the back.

“Hmm?” Sasuke moaned softly, wondering what could be the reason was for Itachi’s profanity.

“Lia-sensei just saw us…”

“Oh fuck,” Sasuke apparently had not the energy to get up from his position so instead he simply cursed, as well.

“I told you to learn to control yourself, otouto.”

“Me? Control myself? You’re the one who drug me in here and banged my brains out.”

“Yes… you need to learn to control yourself… your sex drive… your cock,” Itachi hissed.

“Well,” Sasuke sighed feeling slightly annoyed by his aniki’s words, “when you can learn to control how fucking hot you are… maybe it’ll be easier to control my own urges.”

Itachi smirked, pulling his brother in for a long heartfelt kiss and looked seriously at his brother, “I love you Sasuke…”

Sasuke grinned and a tender blush overshadowed his delicate features, “I love you too, Itachi.” 

~end~


End file.
